


I'll hurt for you

by nerdywords



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Depression, Robbie Rotten - Freeform, Sportacus - Freeform, hurting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdywords/pseuds/nerdywords
Summary: Sportacus tells Robbie something that breaks his heart.





	I'll hurt for you

     Robbie and Sportacus didn't do things together very often, but when they did, Robbie had to admit that it was fun. They were just doing things together in Robbie's lair. Earlier, they had played a few games. Now, they were watching a movie. Robbie was pressed against Sportacus's side because they were sharing the orange chair. Robbie was honestly surprised that Sportacus could sit still this long.

     The movie came to an end, leaving the two in silence for a minute. A new movie came on, but they weren't really paying attention. Robbie made a comment about one of the characters which got a laugh from Sportacus. After the laugh faded, Robbie noticed a new look in his eyes. It was dark and empty. His smile was still there, but there was no joy behind it.

     "I know my joke wasn't good, but I know it wasn't that bad," Robbie said. That was his way of asking what was wrong.

     "I need to tell you something." Sportacus leaned forward in his seat slightly. He sighed as he stared at Robbie. "I was in Stephanie's house about a week ago. Well, I went to use the bathroom while I was there." He paused for a long time and Robbie refrained from saying anything. Normally, he would have made a comment that it was normal to use the bathroom, but he felt like something bad was coming. "I looked in the medicine cabinet and found the mayor's sleeping pills." Robbie knew where this was going.

      Robbie felt his throat dry. Every fiber of his being was begging that this wasn't going to go where he knew it would. But Sportacus kept talking. "I thought about stealing them and taking them." Robbie kept staring at the elf as he felt tears starting to creep into the corner of his eyes. His face didn't show his emotions as the tears trailed down his cheeks. "I looked in the bottle and saw that there were only a couple. I knew it wouldn't be enough to kill me. So, I put them back."

      Robbie watched Sportacus's face for a long time before looking back to the tv. His chest was tight, and his throat felt like it had a lump in it to the point that it hurt. He couldn't look at the other man. He wanted to wrap his arms around Sportacus and squeeze and squeeze, but he couldn't. He couldn't move or speak. All he could do was sit there and cry.

      He had told Sportacus about when he had been depressed earlier in his life. Now, he felt like this was his punishment. He had let himself seep so far into depression earlier in his life that he had contemplated suicide as well. It just felt like he was being punished for letting himself hurt. 

      They sat in silence for so long, that Robbie felt like he wasn't sure what his voice sounded like. Sportacus just watched the tears falling down Robbie's emotionless face. He knew they existed because Robbie cared about him.

      "I should be going." Sportacus stood and had his wrist grabbed by Robbie. The villain just looked up at him with tears eyes, but Sportacus knew what question they held. "I'm not going to do anything." Still the hand held firmly to his wrist. "I promise." Finally the grip on him fell. 

     "We should do this again," Robbie stated. If that was all that Sportacus had to keep him going, so be it. Sportacus nodded.

     "Robbie."

    "Yes?"

     "Thank you for not making me feel guilty. Getting that off of my chest, helped me."

     "Good," Robbie responded weakly. Sportacus climbed the ladder out of the lair, leaving Robbie alone. When he knew he was gone, Robbie let out a mournful cry and fell back in his chair. He covered his eyes as if someone might see him. He felt like his chest was on fire. How could this happen? Why would this happen? Sportacus didn't deserve this. But if Robbie hiding his fear of losing Sportacus was what it would take right now, Robbie was willing to suffer for him. He'd let himself hurt for his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally write these, but in health, depression was mentioned which brought up a bad memory. This is close to what happened with one of my friends. She goes to a different college than me. Once, when she was hanging out with me, she confessed that she had looked up how many pills it would take to kill herself and she hadn't had enough. My reaction was like Robbie's. I couldn't do anything but cry. I knew if i did anything else, she would feel guilty and take it out on herself. She's the closest I have to a sister and that memory scares the hell out of me. I can't stand the thought of losing her. I'm sorry for the depressing fic, but i wanted to write it down to cope with it.


End file.
